


Sunnywhat?

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, California Diaries - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Diary/Journal, Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mental Health Issues, POV Second Person, Road Trips, Sunnydale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-27
Updated: 2006-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in California, Ducky's soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunnywhat?

You lose track of where you are because Sunny's sitting next to you, laughing and talking and talking and laughing as Sunny tends to do, and then the road signs fail to register and you've missed your turn, and you keep on driving until you are suddenly veering right like a madman because you see a sign that says Sunnydale, next exit, and Sunny's squealing because that's her name, right there, there's a whole town named after her, and can't we please stop and see it, Ducky? So you cut across three lanes of traffic and find yourself on a narrow road that leads to the edge of a cliff. There are a couple of half-hearted signs that warn people away, but nothing to prevent you from pulling over, unbuckling, and walking cautiously to the cliff's edge. 

It's not a place you like to think about; it reminds you of Alex, sitting by the pond and not-seeing all that beauty. Maybe depression is like the cavern that used to be Sunnydale. Maybe Alex, like Sunnydale, just collapsed on himself and is... this is why it's not a place you like to think about. 

But Sunny is staring at it and can't stop, and she doesn't seem upset, just thoughtful, maybe remembering her mother, you don't know and it doesn't feel right to ask. She pulls out her diary, so you do too, and here you are, writing by the faint light of sunrise.

Sunrise over Sunnydale with Sunny by your side.

It would be like a poem. Only.


End file.
